1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a compressed air molding equipment, and more particularly to the equipment applied in an ejecting mechanism of a cutting device for ejecting and latching a cut end product in a knife mold and moving the end product accordingly to facilitate an automated manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, plastic cups for containing beverage or food packaging containers for a protection purpose are manufactured by compressing a blank such as a PVC film or PE film into various different shapes and forms by vacuum pressure or atmospheric pressure through vacuum molding equipments or compressed air molding equipment.
To improve the molding quality and efficiency of a fully automated production by using the compressed air molding equipment, through holes are formed in rows on both sides of the blank respectively for driving the blank to move in the compressed air molding equipment during manufacturing processes such as forming, cutting and receiving processes. In the cutting process, notches are formed on a blade portion of a knife mold to facilitate the process of receiving the material by a stack method, so that when the knife mold is aligned with a cutting mold to perform the cutting process, contacts are formed between the end product and the blank, so as to continuously feed materials. In the process of receiving materials, at least one ejector rod pushes the end product, so that the end products can be stacked with one another by the effect of gravitational force after the contacts are broken.
However, the contacts have a very small width, and thus some of the contacts have been broken already in the step of dragging the blank, and a tilted angle between the end product and the blank is resulted. When the ejector rod is stretched out, and the end product cannot be pushed or ejected completely, it is necessary to remove the end product manually, so that the automated production is delayed, and the production efficiency is affected. Since the contacts are ejected or broken by the ejector rod, bumps are formed at the periphery of the end product and cannot be eliminated completely. Therefore, the end product has a poor look, and may cut or injure users easily. Obviously, the aforementioned drawbacks must be overcome and improved.